PokeNinjas
by Sintake
Summary: The appearance of a strange and unknown enemy confuses the ninjas of the Naruto world. How will they handle the situation?
1. A New Mission!

_[This is a newer attempt for me. First chapter is basically just an un-needed kind of intoduction to the main-ish characters in the story.]_

_

* * *

_

"Lord Kazekage, we have a problem."

The Kazekage opened his eyes slowly, looking at the jonin before him and calmly acknowledging his presence, "Yes? What is it?"

"Well.." the Jonin seemed nervous. He was new to his rank and this had been the first time he had been up close to the Kazekage. "The desert seems to have been overrun with strange creatures. They all seem to be able to use sand and rock jutsu well."

A random wind swept through the area and ruffled the Kazekage's red hair as it blew through a window. He stood up, walking to the window and gazing outside, "Are they a threat to us?"

The Jonin shrugged his shoulders, "They only seem to attack when provoked, but they could easily become a threat to us if we make a wrong move."

"Gaara! Gaara! Have you heard? Weird creatures seem to be populating the deserts!" A woman had slammed open the door. Her blonde hair was up in buns. Behind her was a man with war paint on his face and brown hair.

Gaara nodded, "We'll be heading out then, Kankuro? Temari? We have strong ties with the other nations, and I am not worried about an attack from them. Regardless, I want all the Jonin in the village on high alert. Understand?"

The three ninja nodded, and the new Jonin went off to spread the word to his companions.

The kazekage pulled his gourd, which had sand inside it, onto his back and secured it. He gazed up at his siblings and said, "Lead me to these..creatures."

~Meanwhile!~

The word of strange creatures in the woods had just reached Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, and she knew exactly who to send on this mission to discover what these things were, classified currently as a C-Rank.

"Why a C-Rank of all missions? I could easily handle a mission so much higher than this!" Naruto pouted, arms crossed. Him, Sakura, and Sasuke stood at the gates to the village, waiting for Kakashi to show up so they could head out on the newest mission given to them by Tsunade. He had argued at first, but Tsunade could be scary and he quickly decided he may want to just deal with it.

"Be thankful it's not a D-Rank, moron," came Sasuke's calm response. _I completely agree with him on this one._

"Exactly! Listen to Sasuke. Cha!" Sakura said. _This mission seems so boring. But maybe Sasuke will notice how I've changed! Chaa~_

Naruto frowned. Leave it to Sakura to take sides with Sasuke on everything. He sighed and quickly looked around, "Where is Kakashi-Sensei anyway? Why can't he hurry up?"

Sakura smiled weakly, "Just like the good old times, right Sasuke-Kun?"

"Hn.. I guess."

They could have easily waited an hour or more before Kakashi finally showed up in a cloud of smoke, the latest copy of Make-Out-Paradise in one hand. He gave an apologitic smile, though they couldn't see it beneath his mask, and waved to the group. "Hey, Sorry I kept you all waiting. I met this elderly lady on the way here who needed some help, so I-"

All three of them cut him off with a, "We know that's not what you were doing!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped, holding his hands up in defeat, "You're right. Sorry, sorry." _Its almost like nothing happened. the team is back to their normal antics now that Sasuke's back. Good.. _"Anyway, its time to head out on the mission. We're all prepared, right?"

He immediately got a "Right!" from the three, and started out for the forest, knowing that all three of his team members would be right behind him.


	2. The Enemy Appears!

[Second Chapter in the story. Enjoy!~ ^^ I would have had it up yesterday, but you could say the internet was having technical difficulties.]

* * *

The walk through the woods was a long one, and Naruto was starting to get bored. He leaned back, arms behind his head, and looked at the others in his group. The fox-boy was still amazed that Sasuke had finally returned to the village, though he was also curious to why he had come back. The raven-haired Uchiha had refused to talk about it since he came back. Despite the Hokage's relief, she had ordered Kakashi to watch the once-missing ninja closely.

The Uchiha snapped Naruto from his thoughts with the question, "What are you staring at, Moron?" He was obviously teasing Naruto, but the blonde scowled and responded heatedly. Both stopped in the middle of the trail they were on.

"Nothing, Duck-Butt!"

The comment had its desired effect when Sasuke twitched and glared coldly at his friend/enemy, "What did you say?"

Sakura glared at Naruto, but the boys were too busy staring each other down to notice. She yelled, "Don't call my Sasuke that you idiot!"

"Your Sasuke?"

Kakashi sighed, waving his hands to get the group's attention before saying in a calm voice, "Hey, lets focus on the task ahead, shall we?"

They began walking again, reluctantly, though they hadn't gone on for five minutes before a sound in the bushes attracted the group's attention. Leaves were shaking and a few of the bushes branches sounded like they were being snapped in half. Eager to prove himself, Naruto sent a kunai in that direction. An outraged cry got the group's attention as the kunai disappeared amongst the leaves, and out from the bush jumped a monkey-like creature. Its body was round and covered in white fur, and it had triangular ears. It's arms and legs were brown, and it had shackles on its wrists and ankles. The creature's paws were like boxing gloves. Its nose was pig-like, and from its expression it appeared **very** angry.

"What IS that thing?" Sakura asked.

No one could offer an answer as the creature glared at Naruto. Their eyes locked for a split second, and it charged angerly at the boy. Naruto, caught off-guard, turned to run but was slow on his retreat, and was sent flying by a punch from the pokemon, colliding with Sasuke and both falling to the ground.

"Get off me," Sasuke grumbled from beneath his comrade. When he took to long to respond Sasuke shoved him off and stood up, ignoring Naruto's groan of pain. He glanced at the thing that had so easily knocked out Naruto and nonchalantly said, "I'll handle this."

"Okay. I'll make sure Naruto is alright." _Oh Sasuke, he's so cool!_

"I'll let you guys handle this, then," Kakashi said with a nod, eager to get back to reading his book.

The creature was daring anyone in the group to come closer, growling its name, "Primeape."

Sasuke sneered, stepping forward, "This is going to be easy."

"What did that thing say?" Sakura asked Kakashi. She was focusing a special healing chakra into her palm, then using it to heal any injury that attack may have had on Naruto.

Kakashi's mask moved as his mouth did while he offered a reply, watching the Uchiha boy, "I heard it say 'Primeape'."

"Any clue what that means?"

"Either its the thing's name, or a special Jutsu. That's my guess."

"Hmph. Well, Primeape or whatever you are, prepare to lose," Sasuke murmured, even as he charged toward it. His eye color slowly morphed to red, with three little black shapes surrounding his pupils. He pulled back his fist, prepared to punch it.

Primeape ducked the approaching fist with ease and sent Sasuke spiraling through the air as Naruto once had. With luck he landed on his feet, staggered, and charged again, "You little-"

The pokemon struck again, sending him backwards once more.

~In the Desert..~

Back in the desert, the Kazekage and his siblings seemed to be having an easier time with the intruders. A yellow-and-tan shrew-like creature with a brick-like design on its back was playing in the sand around Gaara's feet. Sandshrew, it was decided, was the little creature's name. Gaara seemed to have immediately bonded with it. He crouched down, petting it's back as it contently said its name.

"These creatures don't seem to be a threat to the people of the Sunagakure," he concluded. Temari and Kankuro nodded, Standing up, he turned and gazed at his village on the horizon, "Lets head back."

He began walking, and behind him the little Sandshrew, though not invited, followed.


	3. The Rock Golem?

[Third Chapter. Sorry, it took slightly longer.]

* * *

In the forest, Kakashi had finally seemed to calm to Primeape down. He had his foot on its back and was holding both its wrists to keep it from attacking again. Nearby the rest of his team were sitting on the ground, breathing heavily and sporting bruises in various areas of their bodies. The pokemon was also breathing heavily, and after a moment it slipped from Kakashi's grasp, with difficulty, and ran back into the woods.

Naruto groaned, "It feels like I've been hit by one of Choji's human Boulder Jutsus.."

Kakashi walked over to the exhausted ninja and smiled down at them, "I think its gone. Lets keep moving. We need to catch one of these creatures and bring them back to the village for Tsunade."

The three slowly got up, and began to follow Kakashi as he continued on. After a few moments the pain seemed to decrease, and they were back to their normal selves. Sasuke and Naruto taunted each other while Sakura threatened to punch Naruto if he kept being rude to 'her Sasuke'. Behind them a good distance another one of these creatures followed, its body hidden in the shadows.

Sasuke was the first to notice they were being followed. He quietly and casually let the others know, and they continued onward, waiting for a chance to catch this stalker, no matter what it may be.

The pokemon's eyes flashed, as it continued the chase after the group, never leaving the shadows.

~In the Desert~

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were maybe a mile from their village when the sand beneath them began to shake. The immediately stopped, each of them prepared to attack or defend and facing a different direction than the others. Sandshrew sat nearby, looking around with a slight nervousness. Out from the depths of the sand a figure began to emerge, head appearing first. It slowly rose higher until it was completely out of the ground, sand still falling off of its head and body. In the end it only stood to be 5'7" in height, but its build was still massive. It had no eyes or mouth, but on its face it had an H-shaped design made out of seven different half-spheres. Its body looked to be entirely rock, yet most seemed to be of different ores or types, creating a patchwork effect. The spheres seemed to glow and flash to life, along with the rest of the being. It took one slow step toward the group, it's machine-like voice saying, "Regirock."

"What is that thing?" Temari asked with wonder, reaching for the giant fan attached by straps to her back.

"Well, it said Regirock. So.." Kankuro started.

"It doesn't look like its as kind-hearted as the others we've seen," Gaara concluded, one palm facing the creature. Sand particles gathered in front of him, rising from the desert floor.

"Sandshrew!" his friend pokemon yelled, jumping in front of the three as if to defend them.

Regirock seemed interested in the little pokemon. The orbs making up the H-shape glowed in a certain order, and energy began to cluster in front of the shape, growing to the size and shape of an exercise ball. "Regirock," the stone pokemon droned, and unleashed the energy in the form of a beam, directed at Sandshrew. The pokemon dodged as his human friends leapt backward to also avoid the blast. Sandshrew dug beneath the sand, disappearing from view, as the pokemon and group were distracted,

"Sabaku no Jajauma _**(Shrew of the Desert/Desert shrew, If my translation was right)**_ !" Gaara called out, looking for his friend.

"Of course that thing would leave the moment danger arrives," Temari remarked.

The Regirock was staring at the group of sand Ninja, but for some reason it didn't seem to be ready to attack right off. It stood there, staring them down, not looking for the little creature. Then, suddenly it stalked forward. Sand burst forth from around the red-haired Kazekage, surrounding the golem and slowing pressing against it, but the golem had other plans.

It struggled against the sand, eyed the attacker, and collected the energy for another beam. Unleashing the beam on the sand ninja, it droned its name once more, "Regirock."

Before Gaara could move in his own accord, a sudden weight on his side pushed him out of the way, and the savior got the full blast of powerful energy from the Regirock's attack. Wasting no time, his siblings were there beside him, checking him for injury and asking constantly if he was okay. He nodded, looking back to see who had protected him. It was that Sandshrew. Still standing, he breathed harshly, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. The pokemon seemed to grin, and became encompassed in a mysterious glow. Beneath that glow the Sandshrew seemed to morph. All three ninja watched in awe.

The morph ended and the new pokemon stood facing its foe. Its stomach was white, and the rest of it had retained the tan-yellow coloration. On its back were dozens of brown quils, sharp and strong. Its paws had long, sharp claws that seemed perfect for digging or fighting. Standing up completely, it was taller than Sandshrew had been, and much bigger. The pokemon slashed the air with its claws as if testing them, then seemed to nod at the Regirock, giving another test slash and grinning once more.

"Sandslash."


	4. Pokemon, Team 7?

[Woo! Chapter four :3 May have spoilers and one or two minor swears, just warning ya.]

* * *

The Konoha ninjas sat quietly on the edge of the trail, eating apples from a nearby tree. Well, all of them except Kakashi. He had claimed he wasn't hungry, and this was a let down for the ones who wished to see his face. Sasuke was finally opening up to the group about why he returned, and his comrades listened eagerly to every word, some even leaning closer.

"..and once I found my brother we battled, though he died in it. Apparently he was sick and dying before the I challenged him," Sasuke sighed, biting a piece off of his apple and gazing into the sky, "it was a let down. Afterward I met Madara.." Kakashi seemed shocked at this name. "He also mentioned something about when Itachi killed the clan. He did it as orders from Danzo." The Uchiha boy's fists clenched and emotions whirled through him.

The group seemed shocked, wordless and unsure if he was telling the truth.

As Sasuke continued on with his story, the pokemon that had been stalking him crouched nearby, pounced, and forcefully pushed the boy over, getting a surprised shout from its target.

The group that had been listening jumped, startled, and looked at the thing that was now sitting comfortably on Sasuke's side. It had mostly blue fur, and black fur beneath its neck and beneath its torso. It had a golden, four-pointed star at the end of its tail. Golden rings went around its front legs. On its head were big ears with a golden star-shape on them, and it had big, golden eyes and a pink nose. Its two top canines stuck out from its mouth. Once, it licked Sasuke's cheek, causing the boy to twitch and sit upright, grabbing and holding it at arm's length.

"Its. SO. CUTE!" Sakura squealed, looking at the small creature, which tilted its head.

"Yeah. Too cute," came an irritated Sasuke's reply.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned, getting closer to it. The small pokemon opened its mouth, leaned closer, and bit Naruto's nose. The boy yelled and moved away, the others laughing slightly.

"It doesn't seem to like you much, Naruto," Kakashi pointed out, "but it does seem to like Sasuke."

"Great," the raven-boy muttered.

"Shinx." was the pokemon's reply. It pawed at the Uchiha clan symbol on his clothing, then turned to the woods and let out a loud cry of its name. Calling something. As if on cue, a group of pokemon moved out from the bushes. The first was a large pokemon that resembled a wolf. It had blue fur, with a yellow mane and yellow tufts of fur on its hind legs and front paws. Its eyes were the color of amber, and a scar went along one eye. Manectric.

Next out was a horse pokemon, its body covered in a cream-colored fur. That wasn't what got the ninjas' attention though; what got their attention was the mane this pokemon had, made completely out of flames. Ponyta.

Last, but certainly not least, was a smaller pokemon with a round body, stubby legs, and a big head. It had blue eyes and a dark grey body. On its head and parts of its body it was covered in steel armor, that had small openings in various areas. Aron.

The pokemon and the ninja's had a sort of staredown, neither side approaching the other, for what may have been several minutes. Then, Shinx nodded in greeting and the pokemon moved closer. At first the ninjas tensed, then seemed to relax as no attacks were made. Aron bounded over to Naruto and knocked him over accidentally with a light-hearted tackle. Ponyta nudged Sakura with its snout. Manectric sniffed Kakashi before stealing his Make-Out Paradise book from his pocket and plopping onto the ground, chewing on it.

"Noooo!" Kakashi wailed. His comrades shared a light chuckle.

They started to get to know their pokemon better, sharing faint laughs, all of them to caught up in the moment to realize that an evil presence was extremely close...

~Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountains..~

"What the Hell are these things, un?" came a male voice. The owner of it had long, blonde hair, most of which was in a ponytail, and part of it hiding half of his face. He wore a black cloak with red clouds designing it.

Purple rats were surrounding him from all sides, and he was cursing and stomping on them, or trying to. Every now and then one would bite his shoe or ankle, getting a string of swears to escape his lips.

"I don't know, Deidara. Rats of some sort," his comrade, sitting on a stump, said. He had the same cloak as Deidara on, but he wore an orange mask with one eye-hole. The pokemon, Rattata, weren't bothering him.

The pokemon suddenly scattered, and the blonde shouted at them, "Yeah, run away, you stupid little-" His rant was cut short by a sound similar to that of a piece of machinery. He turned around slowly, coming face to 'face' with a pokemon with a huge build, and around his height. The creature was grey, with a black stripe where its face was, assuming that the seven half-spheres in the shape of a hexagon were its face. The top-half of it had a sphere-like shape. It had black arms with three fingers and cylinder-shaped legs. The orbs on its face glowed, red, and it droned its name.

"Registeel."

"What do you want, un?" Deidara asked. He turned fully around to face it, while Tobi, his masked team-mate, was slowly inching away.

Registeel's body began to become surrounded in a white aura, until the golem seemed mostly black-and-white. Slamming its head into the unexpecting man's stomach with a great amount of force, it sent the Akatsuki member spiraling through the air and into a rock wall. Undefeated by one attack, the blonde stood up and began to walk, slightly pained, toward the steel pokemon.

"Why you.."

Tobi grabbed Deidara's arm and hurriedly dragged him away, while the blonde shaked a fist at the golem, "You'll pay for this, un!"

"Registeel."

~Desert Time!~

Sandslash stood staring down the rock golem infront of it. The Regirock suddenly changed at the smaller pokemon, its forearms beginning to glow white. Sandslash quickly dug underground to escape the attack, and seconds after the Regirock slammed its arms into the spot its target had been, creating a slight crater in the sand. It straightened and looked around for its enemy, before Sandslash burst from the sand beneath the golem, knocking it backwards and hitting it. Giving no time for error, Sandslash jumped into the air. Midair it curled up into a ball, its spines glowing, and began to spin at a high speed, smashing into the Regirock's stomach area. It leapt back, and unfurled, standing before its opponent.

Gaara and his siblings watched in awe, as by itself the Sandslash stood up to the legendary pokemon. Turn-by-turn the pokemon hit each other with moves and attacks never seen by the sand ninja. The Regirock seemed to be on the upper hand of the battle though, until Sandslash struck it with another gyro ball. The Regi staggered backward, droned its name, and sunk into the desert sands.

The group was tense for awhile, before they came to the conclusion it was most likely gone. Yet they proceeded ahead with caution.

Temari didn't doubt Gaara's pokemon anymore..


	5. New Leader, Lithium!

_[Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Mixture of irl problems (Like school shopping _) and a bit of time where I actually had no ideas what so ever, I managed to put this together. Enjoy Chapter Five~]_

_

* * *

_

Manectric was the first pokemon to realize they were being stalked. He barked a warning to his master, Kakashi, who turned his head and patted him lightly on the head, murmuring an "I know, Lightning."

Understanding that his master realized there was something following their group as they walked, Lightning turned to tell the other pokemon. His voice was deep as he spoke through their own language, _~We're being followed.~_

_~Well, whoever's following us will most likely be no match for us!_~ came the reply of the cocky Miso, the Aron that had gladly joined the blonde whisker-marked boy, Naruto.

_~Idiot.~ _Chidori, Sasuke's shinx, remarked toward Miso. He turned to Lightning, ~_Can you tell who/what it is and how long its followed us?~_

_~Its been following us for awhile, but I don't know exactly what it is. Seems to be more than one, as well._~ Lightning stated.

_~Great._~ Flames, the female ponyta, remarked.

As the pokemon talked with each other, a similar conversation went on between their ninja masters.

"Do you think the other creatures, I mean the ones we have with us, led them here?" Naruto asked.

"Its possible. Lightning, live up to your name and send a lightning attack to that tree 50 feet back, could you?" Kakashi commanded, glancing down at his ruined adult book. He had tried to hit the Manectric for ruining it, but had gotten a heavy shock of electricity.

Lightning nodded, turning toward the tree. He gathered electricity in his fur before unleashing it in an attack at the tree. Before it hit its mark, two dark shapes jumped to the ground to avoid the hit.

The beasts had short, black fur with red underbellies, and two white bands around their ankles and red eyes. On their backs they had three white rib-like white bands on its back. Their tails were long and skinny, and ended with an arrow-shaped point, and the claws were visible on their paws. Around the creature's necks were what appeared to be a collar with a skull-shaped pendant. Each had long, curved horns on their head, but one of the beast's had a pair of horns that were visibly shorter than the other's. All-in-all, they looked like Hell-Hounds.

Angered from being attacked, each released a flame-styled attack from their mouth, directing the fire at the group.

"Scatter!" Kakashi commanded, as the group each dived in a different direction to avoid. They crouched down in their new spots, pokemon sticking close to their masters. Sakura pet her fire horse, calming her down. Naruto was unusually quiet in his spot, holding his Aron in his arms. The pokemon felt his unease and pressed his head to the boy's hand. The armor felt cool to the touch.

"Thanks, Miso."

A cackle filled the air around the group, and a women seemed to materialize out of thin air, standing between the two Houndoom that had attacked. She had long, black hair with red caramel highlights, brown eyes, and an evil grin on her face. She was skinny, and her feminine form was well..definitely feminine. Black nail polish was on her long nails. She wore a maroon shirt and grey shorts beneath a black cloak.

"So you thought you could just attack Flare and Blitz that easily with such a lame Thunderbolt attack? Oh, and I can see you in your hiding spots, you should know." She said with a smile. Taking out a red and white ball, she tossed it in the air and shouted, "Congo! Come on out and show these people who's boss!"

The ninja watched in awe as a red light was emitted from the ball and began to take shape. The creature was shaped like a kangaroo, and had brown coloring with cream-colored horn-like ears and a cream-colored stomach. It had a black helmet-like thing on its head. It had red eyes, and strange patches on its shoulders, legs, and on various spots down its back along with two spikes on its tail. In its pouch it held a purple baby version of itself. "Kangaskhan."

"What is that thing?" Naruto asked out loud.

The strange woman laughed, smiling toward Naruto's hiding spot, "That 'thing' is called a Kangaskhan, known as the Parent Pokemon."

"Who are you?" Sasuke yelled at the lady.

"Call me Lithium." She looked to Congo. "Congo, I think these strange people want to hurt us and your baby. Could you protect us?"

Congo growled, eyeing the spots the group were still hiding, and nodded to her master.

"Good," Lithium smiled, "Flare! Sunny Day. Blitz, use Flamethrower on the hiding places, drive them into the open! Once they are in the open, collect energy from the sun and use SolarBeam, Congo!"

The Houndoom with the shorter horns, Flare, gathered up energy between its jaws, then blasted it toward the sky, causing the sun to shine brighter. This seemed to positively effect Sakura's ponyta. Blitz, the other Houndoom, opened its jaws and a red-orange ball of fire appeared. It launched the flames from the ball at the group of pokemon and ninja, or at least their hiding spots. Bushes and leaves caught on fire, and forced the targets to either head deeper into the woods or come out into the open. To avoid causing a massive forest fire, the ninjas and their pokemon headed into the open. Congo caught site and collected energy from the blistering sunlight, before releasing it in a beam at the group. Flames, the ponyta, jumped in the way to take the hit, since grass was weak against fire, but still she took some damage.

Before Lithium could give another order, however, a force from behind had knocked her down, and was now sitting on her back, yelling "New Leader-Sama! We ran into this metal thing and it knocked Deidara-senpai into a rock wall and-"

"Get off me, Tobi," she muttered, as a male chuckle reached her ears, "Deidara. Get him off or so help me God I'll send Ace after you.."

Deidara dragged Tobi off of her with a scared expression, and watched her as she stood up.

Lithium slowly dusted herself off, her opponents momentarily forgotten as she looked toward the last two members of the Akatsuki. Realizing her ideas where similar to those of the previous Akatsuki leader, they stuck to her like glue, determined to prove themselves to her. "Now explain to me what exactly you ran into.."

A hushed conversation followed between the three, Lithium's pokemon eyeing Team Seven and their pokemon. Any unwanted move and the Houndoom duo growled in warning.

"So, what do we do?" Naruto whispered to his comrades, "I mean we can't just wait for them to attack again. And the Akatsuki showing up again. That blonde, haven't we seen him before? His name was.." Naruto trailed off, thinking, "Deadhari, I think?"

"Deidara," Kakashi corrected with a nod, "and I think our pokemon or whatever Lithium called them would be able to help us well right now." He pat Lightning on the head. "But what attacks do they have? Lithium knows hers well, oddly."

"We'll just have to trust them, then. That attack from Congo didn't hurt Flames badly, so maybe she will have an advantage against it," Sasuke suggested.

Sakura didn't seem to like the idea of her ponyta going to fight, but since she wouldn't argue with her 'lover', she nodded.

Lithium suddenly hit Deidara and Tobi on the heads with her fist, yelling, "Baka! You just ran away from it!" She growled, "That was Registeel, one of the three legendary golems! With them we could get Regigigas! A chance like that could never come again," she groaned, eyeing the two, whose forms were now slumped, heads lowered, "I suppose you've learned, though?" They both nodded vigorously, and she placed strange ball capsules in each of their hands. They were purple on one half and white on the other, with two pink circles on the top half.

"That should let you capture them without fail, like I captured Ace. Now shoo! I have business to attend to."

Deidara noticed the group as he turned to leave, and made a big event out of pointing out how he knew Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi and how Sakura had killed Sasori along with some weird old lady. By the time he left he was close to crying, and had to be dragged again by Tobi, who sympathized with his comrade. It reminded Naruto of Bushy-Brows trying to cheer up Gai-Sensei as he watched them depart.

"Wow. They're weird."

"That they are," Lithium decided with a slight grin, before turning back to the group, "Now where were we?"


	6. Update

**Update: Due to school starting in two days and the fact I haven't been able to think of anything good, this story will be postponed for a bit. Sorry. Note though, I WILL finish it. Just not right off.**


End file.
